1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot and a robot system.
2. Related Art
In related art, robots having a base and a plurality of arms (links) are known. One arm of the adjacent two arms is rotatably coupled to the other arm via a joint part, and the arm on the most proximal end side (on the most upstream side) is rotatably coupled to the base via a joint part. Further, as an end effector, e.g. a hand is detachably attached to the arm on the most distal end side (on the most downstream side). For example, the robot grasps an object with the hand, moves the object to a predetermined location, and performs a predetermined work such as assembly.
Patent Document 1 (JP-A-6-79472) discloses a robot provided on traveling rails and the robot moves along an axis direction of the traveling rails by the traveling rails.
However, in the robot disclosed in Patent Document 1, in the movement of the robot on the traveling rails and actions of arms of the robot, nothing is considered about the respective stop times and there is a problem that the entire settling time of the robot and the traveling rails is longer depending on the stop times.